


tin soldier ✩ m.yg

by vintagesehuns (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Previous entitled "makeup", Reader-Insert, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vintagesehuns
Summary: ❝i am a little tin soldierthat wants to jumpinto your fire❞✑ the small faces (1966)“if the mind is not clear, it is apparent in the painting.” a makeup artist dealing with Yoongi, & the feelings that go along with it.※ previously entitled: makeup.





	1. ≡ ᴛɪɴ sᴏʟᴅɪᴇʀ

**Tin Soldier**  
m.yg  
  
yoongi-reader fanfiction;  
small faces inspired.  
  
© [song](https://youtu.be/T45ppF7ji-s) ; small faces  
  
© story ; vintagesehuns

  
**Disclaimer!**  
The people in my book are  real people but they do not belong to me. Furthermore, this story I wrote myself & claim the plot, but mind you it was inspired by “Tin Soldier” by The Small Faces. I do not own the song.

**© 2017**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give The Small Faces attention!


	2. ≡ ʜɪᴍ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold letters in the beginning represent the POV:  
> ・reader = [R]  
> ・yoongi = [Y]  
> ・3rd = [A]

**[R]**

Being a praised makeup artist throughout South Korea & internationally, you were suddenly requested by an agency to be a personal makeup artist for a member of the infamous BTS.

You weren't sure what to answer, but in the spur of the moment, you just blurred out a sudden "Yes".

After you hung up & began to get ready, you thought, _BTS? I hope the person I get is nice..._

You have heard of BTS, but never really got into them.

As you went outside minutes later, you saw a car, & they stated they had to pick you up.

You questioned them & soon accepted. They were taking you to the agency.

 _Big Hit Entertainment_ , it went through your mind.

∘◦❦◦∘

"Hello," one of the staff greeted, & showed you the way.

"Wow..." You looked around.

 _Such a grand place!_ The staff member took you to a room,  & there, sitting was a middle-aged man, & some handsome young guy.

They both stared at you, then the older man stood up & shook your hand. "Hello," he said, "I am the manager of Bangtan Soneyodan."

"Oh," you smiled, "So you're the one who requested me. Hi, I'm (Name)."

"Yes," he said & asked you to sit down on a chair, which looked expensive.

You sat adjacent to the young looking guy, who just stared at you.

You smiled at him thinking, _Who is this?? Must be—_

"So," the manager cleared his throat, "I requested you because I heard you are a prodigy in the makeup world, & only at 18."

"You got that right." you smiled proudly.

"Well, here," he pointed at the young guy, "This is Min Yoongi, his stage name is Suga, & BTS is going on tour. All the members already have a makeup artist, except Yoongi."

You smiled again at Yoongi, but he didn't smile.

 _Oh, cold....,_ You thought.

"I know this might be crazy, but we really want you to be his personal makeup artist. Since you said yes over the phone," the manager cleared his throat, "I suppose you wouldn't go back on your word."

"N—no," you stuttered, "Of course not."

You looked at Yoongi then manager, "But the tour," you said, "The tour, is it like a world tour or something?"

You laughed inside, _it would never be a world tour. These guys wouldn't be that popular._

"Why it is."

"H—huh?!?" You broke, "B—but, I thought it was just going to be in Korea! Not the world!"

"There wasn't enough time to tell you," the manager shrugged, & you swore you saw a smirk in his lips.

"Anyways," the manager stood up, "I'll leave you two so you can decide on what suits him best. You may also chose clothes for him!" He smiled as he left.

"B—but—" You winced as you heard the door shut. "We'll leave in a few hours!!" You heard over the door.

You sighed as you turned back & saw Yoongi.

He looked the least interested.

He hasn't said a word to you, at all.

"S—so," you said as you decided to sit next to him, & saw his face more clearly, "You're actually beautiful."

You were amazed, "Such nice features," you whispered, you looked all over his face, & put a hand over your right cheek & smiled, "I'm going to have fun with you."

"That sounds weird." He said bluntly.

"I—I'm sorry, I meant there is so many colors that go along with your light melanin, & clothes style too, I hope you will enjoy the time we work together!"

You stood up & bowed.

"You didn't even ask him how much he was going to pay you."

"Shoot, your right!"

"And your parents," he added, "You're too young to go on tour,"

You glared at him, "I feel your the party pooper of the group.."  
He glared at you too.

Later that day, you met the other members. They're all kind, except for Yoongi, but you felt that you would soon get to his soft side.

∘◦❦◦∘

That was a few _weeks_ ago.

You & the group had been to most of Asia, the last place left was Japan. Then from there, you were going to another continent.

You sorta felt like Yoongi's butler.

You followed him everywhere, but when you went into makeup shops & brand places, he was your personal doll. He wasn't the brightest person, but he went along with it.

One day, Yoongi was on his phone & you too, looking at near places to go shopping for makeup.

"Hey, yoongi," you said as you scrolled down the webpage, "I think I'm going to go to a makeup store. Want to come with me?"

"I'm sleepy.." He said, & he pushed the power button of his phone & leaned his head back.

You made a pouty face & decided to text someone who would really not mind, the maknae.

You texted Jungkook & he replied, with the obvious, 'sure!'.

You laughed at a funny selca he had sent you.

Yoongi opened his right eye & looked at you, "What are you laughing at?"

"Me & Jungkook are going to go makeup shopping. Well, I invited him since you didn't want to accept."

"Manager is paying you to be _my_  personal makeup artist, & not be with Jungkook." He sat up.

"That sure got you awake," you smirked, "But, I'm going to buy makeup for you so you don't have to worry. Many things go with you anyways."

"I want to go with you." He said abruptly.

You were surprised by the sudden change, "Um," you didn't know what to say, "But, Jungkook accepted first—" he took your phone away & you had no idea what he was using it for.

"Eh—what are you doing?!" Yoongi grimaced as he saw the funny Selca Jungkook sent to you, "So this is why you're smiling?"

"Y—yea, and?" You stood up, "I have nothing to be embarrassed about, he sent me that, so what?"

He stood up too, " _We're_ going."

"No," you snatched your phone away from him, & walked towards the door, "Bye."

You slammed the door shut behind you.

You furrowed your eyebrows, _What the hell was up with his attitude?...ugh,.._

You bumped into Jungkook & looked up at him, "Oh! Hey," you smiled, "Let's go."

"Okay!" He smiled happily & you guys began your trip.

"Hopefully no one will notice Jeon Jungkook," you said as you smiled at him.

He laughed, "One can only hope~"

∘◦❦◦∘

After a long day of walking, talking, laughing, & of course, buying makeup, you were super tired.

But you had a gift for Yoongi.

You went into his room & saw him sleeping, his back to you. You tiptoed to his side, & hovered over him, _Is he really asleep?_

"What?" He asked.

You jumped, "U—um, I hope you can forget about what happened earlier," you brought out a mini Kumamon from your bag, & layed it beside him so he can see it.

"I heard you like Kumamon, so I bought you one," he turned his head to you, "..." He took Kumamon into his arms, "...Thanks."

You smiled, "forgotten?"

"Forgotten already."

"I'm going to get some rest", you yawned, & was going to leave until yoongi stopped you, "I want to talk."

"Uh,.....sure, I guess. But not for long." You said, & turned around.

You sat on the other end of the bed, "So, uh, what you want to talk about?"

"Lie down."

You felt your heart throb In your chest.

 _What?_...You weren't sure what was happening, but you just went along with it.

You lied down beside him, facing him, feeling your face turn a bright red.

You looked at Kumamon which was in his arms.

"You & Jungkook are are around the same age, right?"

"Yeah," you answered not sure what he was trying to imply.

"I don't really hang out with him, but he seems like a great person. Really cute," you smiled, "And super kind. He knows you guys really well."

"Do you like him?" He stared at you.

"U—uh, I'm not sure what you mean," you felt your throat get caught, "But, I like him, not like in a romantic way. Why, anyways?"

"What did you guys do?"

You felt like this was an interrogation.

"Say," you turned your body flat on the bed, "Why do you care so much? It was just for fun."

It was silent.

You felt the only thing being heard was the fast beating of your heart.

"If you really want to know," you cleared your throat, "we just walked around, went into stores, & ate. He's really funny," you laughed, "He told me a funny joke while I was eating & spit out my food!"

You cracked up at the thought, "I can't believe that happened! I felt so embarrassed! My first time eating in Japan & that happens!"

"Oh!!" You sat up at a thought, "I saw bigger Kumamon store! I was going to go with Jungkook, but I saved it for when we go."

You lied back down, feeling embarrassed for getting excited over such a thing.

"Alright," he said, "but after the concert. We'll have some days left."

"Okay, for sure we'll go...." You began to ramble about the rest of your outing, but soon got tired as your mouth felt dry.

You slowly began to get up as you noticed Yoongi had his eyes closed, _Maybe_ _he's_ _asleep_.

"...Don't leave," yoongi mumbled, "(Name).."

You stopped, astound, "What?" He pulled your hand that was barely touching the bed.

"Oh.." You felt him tug your hand & bring it to the place you were at just a few seconds ago. "B—but, I want to sleep!"

He cringed at your loudness, "Shh, just sleep here."

"Tomorrow then," you said as you layed down, "Tomorrow I'm going to do your makeup The for fun."

"...Huh?...sure..."

He mumbled as he dug his face into the pillow. "You agreed.." You smiled, & closed your eyes.

∘◦❦◦∘

"...Mmm...hmm..." You squirmed around as you felt something touch your arm. "Hmm..." You mumbled & frowned & as you felt it go up to your cheeks.

You opened & rolled your eyes as you saw the 2 pranksters.

"Uhhh..." You turned your body.

"Hahahaha!" Hoseok & Taehyung cracked up as they didn't stop touching you with the feather. "...Stop..." You warned, "Or you'll regret it.."

"Hey (Name) why are you in Yoongi's room?" Hoseok asked.

"Did you guys do something~?" Taehyung asked.

"No..," you mumbled through the pillow, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

You rubbed your eyelids & saw Yoongi was still asleep.

 _How could he still be asleep?? Is he used to this?_ You stared at the 2 before you  & then thought, _Huh, probably got used to it_.

Taehyung took the feather away from Hoseok & waved it in the air.

Hoseok said, "Us, Seokjin, jimin & Namjoon are going to do some sightseeing in Kyoto!"

"What about Jungkook?" You asked.

"He's staying."

You got used to the bright sunlight in the morning after a while, as you guys talked.

"Oh, ok.." You said as you got up from the bed, then proceeded to stretch.

"Aah," you said, "I'm going to change to some comfortable clothes..."

"Come back though!!" They both yelled, "We want to show you something!"

You nodded.

∘◦❦◦∘

After you finally finished changing into some loose clothes, you were about to walk in Yoongi's room, but you heard the 3 talk beside other.

_I thought he was asleep.._

"Yoongi, we know you like her~"  
Taehyung said in a flirty fashion, & nudged his friend beside him.

"I wouldn't like someone who does my makeup." Yoongi said playing with the Kumamon you gave him.

 _What?_ You thought, _I do your damn makeup, ungrateful, horrible little_...

Your face was tinted a hot red as anger boiled inside you.

You were a famous makeup artist, so why should you serve someone like that?

"Oh, (Name)" you heard someone call you from behind.

You gasped & turned around, "Jungkook."

You took Jungkook by the arm & walked away from where you where and talked to him.

"Are you going with the guys?" You asked.

"Nah," he replied, "I want to stay here."  
He looked up & then asked, "You wanna play some games with me?"

"Hmm, which ones?"

"On the Play Station 4," he smiled, "I got battlefront!"

"Wah!, you like playing that too?"  
"Kind of" he laughed, "But the game is really cool..."

The two of you talked & passed by the chatty room & heard Hoseok say, "Hey, (Name) where are you going?!"

You ignored & talked casually with Jungkook.

"What are you guys doing?"

You turned around along with Jungkook & said, "We're going to play some games" you saw Yoongi come out of the room, behind them. "What about my makeup?" He asked.

"I don't want to anymore." You said, uninterested.

"Want to play with us?" Jungkook asked Yoongi but you cut him off before he could answer, "I don't think there's room in Battlefront. Let's just go."

"A—ah, your right." Jungkook apologized to Yoongi & soon you both began to walk to his room.  
"Bye guys!" Jungkook told his friends, "Bring me a souvenir!!"

"Yea yea."

"Eeehhh," the two teased, "Yoongi, she just did _that_."

The two began to laugh. "What if something happens between them?" Tae asked Hoseok.

"Well, Jungkook's a good guy, he'll take care of her. Anyways, this guy over here, " pointing at Yoongi, "Said he doesn't like her."

"Bye Yoongi, we'll bring you something. Maybe a Kumamon charm!"

The two said goodbye & walked away, laughing & making impressions.

Yoongi was left in the hallway alone.


	3. sorry.

_I'm very sorry, but I'm not going to complete this fanfiction. I know I said I was, but I began to publish other stories & I need to update those, & I'm focusing more on them._

_I created this story around in 2015, & it's one of the many stories that have remained in my notes incomplete. When I made my account here, I'm not sure when but I decided to post it just, not really thinking that people would read this. This story is cringe!! I always cringe at this story lmao my writing was so...stiff jddkdj embarrassidjcnenfm_

_I'm going to let you guys in on a secret of mine:_

_I've never, never, **never** completed writing a fanfiction. Never. I just can't....So I'm trying my best to complete the others right now. I'm sorry I've disappointed you guys. But I may...make a chapter in the future?? Once I get most of the fanfics out of my way....which may take forever. I took one whole year to update another chapter to one of my stories jdjxksdk that's how lazy I am oof_

_Thank you to all who read this crappy 1-chapter though I appreciate it really!_

_— v.s_


End file.
